


It's A Must

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peterick</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Must

_**Well it rains and it pours** _

_**When you're out on your own** _

_**If I crash on the couch** _

_**Can I sleep in my clothes?** _

Patrick wakes up to the wind howling outside, the rain hitting the glass window to his right, and Pete knocking at his front door at three o'clock in the morning.

_**'Cause I've spent the night dancing** _

_**I'm drunk, I suppose** _

_**If it looks like I'm laughing** _

_**I'm really just asking to leave** _

Patrick slowly opens the door and says groggily, "Pete? What're you doing here, Peter? Do you even know what time it is?"

"Sorry, 'm a little tipsy... Patty- I can't sleep, please, the noise," Pete gestures to his head, "It won't go away, Patty, just make it go away..."

_**This alone, you're in time for the show** _

_**You're the one that I need** _

_**I'm the one that you loathe** _

Patrick's sighs and pulls Pete in by grabbing a fistful of his jacket collar. "Why are you drunk? You know it doesn't help to fix anything."

Pete presses up against Patrick, "The noise wouldn't go away, you can only do that-" He rubs his nose against Patrick's neck, "but I tried."

_**You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose** _

_**'Cause I love all the poison** _

_**Away with the boys in the band** _

Patrick manages to drag Pete through his kitchen and into his living room.

"Take your soaked clothes off, I'll be right back with something for you to wear."

Pete mumbles something that sounds like an "anything for you 'Trick" as Patrick goes up to his room to gather said clothes.

_**I've really been on a bender and it shows** _

_**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?** _

When he comes back down Pete's sitting on the coffee table with his shirt thrown behind him and he's wrestling to get his stupid skinny jeans off of him.

Patrick goes over and kneels next to him, "You have to take your shoes off first."

Pete huffs out a breath, "I know, I know... 'm not stupid..."

_**Give me a shot to remember** _

_**And you can take all the pain away from me** _

_**A kiss and I will surrender** _

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead** _

Patrick kisses him on the forehead once he gets him redressed in an old shirt and a pair of sweat pants that Pete left at his house sometime last week. He sighs contently, slowly letting go of Patrick's wrist.

_**A light to burn all the empires** _

_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be** _

_**In love with all of these vampires** _

_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me** _

While Patrick goes off to find some headache reducer for Pete to take when he wakes up, Pete's in his dream world where he's not passed out on his best friend's couch and instead is out at the mall with him.

_**There's a place in the dark where the animals go** _

_**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow** _

_**Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands** _

_**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo** _

Pete wakes up after only a few hours. He groans and rolls around.

Opening up one of his eyes he can see, just barely, the bottle of pills and glass of water sitting on the table a cross from him.

_**I've really been on a bender and it shows** _

_**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?** _

He manages to reach over and grab both items without falling off the uncomfortable so-called couch.

Then there's a sound. There's a sound that Pete hears. A sound that Pete wouldn't- no -couldn't ever mistake. Even if he were dead, he'd always know what Patrick sounds when he's sleeping. He's been sleeping with Patrick only a few feet away for years. There's little in-takes of breath and hitches that make it seem as he were crying, but he wasn't, just in R.E.M. sleep.

_**Give me a shot to remember** _

_**And you can take all the pain away from me** _

_**A kiss and I will surrender** _

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead** _

Quickly, Pete drowns two or three of the little white pills and sets the cup and bottle back down where he fist saw them.

Pete looks down to the ground and smiles even though his head is pounding.

_**A light to burn all the empires** _

_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be** _

_**In love with all of these vampires** _

_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me** _

Pete looks back towards the ceiling before looking at his sleeping beauty once more.

He knows what he had to do. It's a must.

_**Give me a shot to remember** _

_**And you can take all the pain away from me** _

_**A kiss and I will surrender** _

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead** _

Pete settles himself next to him, on the ground, sending out a mind-message to Patrick that says 'thank you'.

Patrick must have gotten it alright because he pulls Pete over and hums a melody that soothes Pete 'til he can sleep properly again.

_**A light to burn all the empires** _

_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be** _

_**In love with all of these vampires** _

_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me** _

 

x-x-x

 

The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance


End file.
